One-shot Mashup!
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: A collection of BBRae one-shots from both myself and MadMaxLaxBro. You will laugh, cry, and experience any other emotion that you may want to feel! T to be safe although most will be lower.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFic world! This chapter introduces a series of one-shots based off of songs, which is also a collaboration between MadMaxLaxBro and myself. We will alternate updates, and here is my first, in perfect time for BBRae week! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Clay Aiken, or the song "Invisible." (apparently I misunderstood the meaning of 'public domain', so the story is the same you just have to search the lyrics. Sorry!) **

Yes. He did sneak into her room as a fly. He knew someone was in there with her; he heard their voices and he heard them talking… happily. About him. She must have known he would hear, unless she looked at him as nothing more than that: an annoying pest. A pest who didn't matter, or have feelings, or the ability to bring any sort of happiness into her life.

And yes. Clay Aiken was not the most 'hip' singer he could have possibly listened to that night, but he felt like it was his song. It described him; it described their relationship.

Raven didn't see how much she was worth. He tried to make her see; he tried desperately, but she always seemed to act like he either didn't exist or like she wished he didn't exist. He would try to spend time with her, make her laugh, but it was useless. He got lonely, a lot. He wished that she would just spend time with him, even just a little time but it seemed like she went away as soon as she got a chance.

_Then I _Sometimes he used to wonder if Raven would even notice him in her room if he wasn't in the form of a fly. So he tried it. And she noticed. But before she threw him out the window she said that she never decorated in green, or something to that effect. Darn green skin. Darn ugly, stupid, green skin!

So yes, he spent a good deal of that week lying in his bed, crying, and slowly regaining the courage to go make another effort to find out more, protect her, and show her that he existed, only to be shot back to his room to lie on his bed, and cry, and slowly regain the courage to go make another effort… and this continued.

So a few days after Malchior was gone and things had calmed down, he was very surprised when she had actually made a few attempts to spend time with him, even stopping meditating one morning to go over and sit with him while he ate breakfast. She didn't even talk, just sat with him. A few days after that he was surprised again when he said that he was going for a walk and she asked if she could come, and on that walk they talked a little bit. About a week after the paper man/dragon left the Titans had a movie night, and when Beast Boy woke up to realize that he had fallen asleep before he even knew who the characters were he could not believe that Raven hadn't pushed him off of her shoulder. And the funny thing was he never really realized how much had changed between them until a month later when he was getting ready for their first date. They had grown closer and made it into a sort of tradition to meet out on the rocks supporting the T-tower and just talk each night, about anything that came to mind, and they both told each other things that they never thought they would tell anyone. And as he looked in the mirror one last time before heading out his door to meet her, it suddenly dawned on him that maybe, just maybe…

he never really was that invisible after all.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is by MadMaxLaxBro:

Here's my chapter. I did not link it to a song since this just popped in my head one day.

I own nothing.

Enjoy

It was a quiet day at the tower. Robin was training in the gym, Starfire was out shopping and cyborg was working on the T-car. The only unusual thing was that Beastboy and Raven were actually hanging out. They were in the common room playing chess. Over the past couple of weeks they had been hanging out and not arguing which was both weird and nice.

" You know what Raven, I kind of like hanging out together." Beastboy said as he studied the board in front of him.

"I will admit it is nice for a change to not be arguing with you." Raven replied as she waited for his move.

"But do you know what the best part of it all is?" Beastboy asked with a small grin on his face.

"What?"

" That I can do this." And with that he reached over and kissed her. He then broke contact and moved his rook up one. "Checkmate" he said to raven while she tried to comprehended what happened. Then he left. Raven studied the board and realized she had been beaten.

"Checkmate indeed Garfield, checkmate indeed" she said with a small smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello again! Well, I realized today that somehow I was able to avoid making myself a salad from head of lettuce to actual salad completely until today, and so this was born. By the way, MadMax and I are switching this story to one-shots… songfics were becoming a problem. Hope you don't mind!**

**Disclaimer: No no-ity no no.**

"Don't eat it."

"Why?"

"Because, if you do you're a bad boyfriend."

"Let me get this straight, you took the time to make me something and then you hide it and now that I've found it you're telling me I am a bad boyfriend if I eat it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but that would sound crazy even if Star said it."

"I know."

Raven slumped into a stool to sit at the counter, poking at her innocent-looking salad on the counter.

"What's going on, Raven?

"IwastryingtobeabettergirlfriendthanStarfirebutIthinkthesaladmightkillyousopleasedon'teatit."

"What?"

"I was trying to be a better girlfriend than Starfire but I think the salad might kill you so please don't eat it."

"What?"

"I'm not saying it agai—"

"I know. I heard you, but why are you trying to be a better girlfriend than Starfire?"

"It's stupid."

"Apparently not stupid enough to not bother you. Talk to me."

"There was this stupid news thing about Robin and Starfire's relationship and it was literally like three straight minutes of how perfect they are for each other and the news woman was saying how she 'bets that Robin plans the best dates, and Starfire cooks him the best food' and they said absolutely nothing about me and you even though we've been public for longer and it ticked me off." She gasped for air, realizing how long she had been talking.

"Um, well, first of all, that's really sexist. Second of all, we both know Star can't cook and Robin can barely do or plan anything without stuttering and nearly passing out."

"But they're still perfect for each other!"

"Yes, and personally I'm very happy for our friends."

"I am too!"

"Then I don't see a problem. I thought you didn't like attention like that."

"I don't."

"Well?"

"You do."

"You don't know that."

"You do."

"Frankly, I could care less what Ms. I'm-a-big-shot-newsperson thinks about our relationship as long as you're happy with it."

"Yea…"

"Well?"

"Stop saying well."

"Okay."

They paused for a moment, until Raven couldn't take it anymore.

"So we're done with this ridiculous conversation?"

"It depends, can I eat the salad you made me now?"

"No!"

"Then no we are not. Let's move on to the second interesting thing in your earlier statement, why will the salad kill me?"

"Because I have never made a salad before so I washed the lettuce for an extra long time just to be safe, but now I'm worried that I gave it water poisoning or something."

"How long did you wash it for?"  
>"Five minutes a leaf."<p>

"Five minutes a leaf? Raven, how long have you been making this?"

"About two hours."

"Okay, there is no such thing as water poisoning a lettuce leaf, so I am going to eat this now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Raven watched intently as her boyfriend took a bite.

"Well?"

"It's really good. It tastes just like a salad."

"And you're not dead?"

"Oh, I am dead I just came back from the dead to tell you the salad is good."

"Sarcasm is my thing."

"Being ridiculously insecure is mine."

"Shut up." She smiled slightly, something she had been failing to prevent fairly often since she finally got together with Beast Boy.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yea?"

"What ever made you think that you aren't a better girlfriend than Starfire?"

"Like you said, they're perfect together."

"Peanut butter and jelly are perfect together but that doesn't mean that chocolate isn't better."

"I'm sorry, where is the connection?"

"Chocolate and marshmallows, peanut butter and jelly."

"So food can date now."

"Food could always date, Raven. Or are their relationships not as good as Robin and Starfire's either because they never talked about it on the news?"

"Now you're teasing me."

"There are very few times in life when you act sillier than me and I plan to exploit every minute of them."

"Exploit. There's a big word."

"It is, isn't it? I'm feeling rather smart today."

Raven smirked again.

"But really. There is absolutely nothing Starfire could ever do for Robin that would convince me she is a better girlfriend than you."

"She's prettier."

"No way."

"She's taller."

"Yes, because an insultingly below average-heighted man really wants a supermodel-heighted girlfriend."

"Her hair is red."

"Your hair is blue."

"Red is nicer."

"Maybe to a fire hydrant."

"She's smarter than me."

"I'm not even responding to that one."

"She learns languages more quickly than me."

"I think I'll give you the extra, what, maybe month that it takes to avoid you kissing random foreign guys, thank you."

"She's funnier than me."

"I have enough funny for the both of us."

"She's more energetic than me."

"I think I would scare people if I had someone making me more hyper than I am now."

"Um… she eats more than I do."

"Yay, more for me."

"Um…"

"Run out?"

"Yea."

"Yay!"

Raven put her head on the counter and cocked her head to gaze up at Beast Boy, only for him to do the same and look her in the eyes.

"Are you really happy with me?"

"Are you really happy with me?"

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious.

"I love you, Beast Boy."

"I love you more, Raven."

"I've been immature enough for one day, let's save the 'no, I love you more argument" for tomorrow."

"Can do!"

Beast Boy went back to eating his salad, thinking of the next thing he could say to make Raven smile.

**That was… long and probably fairly OOC. But hey, at least I'm not the one who spent five minutes on every darn lettuce leaf. (although if someone hadn't interfered who knows what would have happened…) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres a request by RavenDrawer. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything.**

All was silent in the titans tower. Everyone was off in the building doing their own thing. Suddenly everything was bathed in a red light as sirens went off. In almost no time at all everyone was into the common room staring at the screen to see what the emergency was.

"Mumbo Jumbo is robbing a bank downtown. Let's go put him back in jail." Robin said once everyone was there.

"This is going to be easy." Beastboy said confidently as they left for the bank.

"Don't get cocky Beastboy" Robin chastised from the front seat of the t car. Beastboy didn't respond, he just sat silently for the rest of the ride. When they got there mumbo was trying to make a getaway. Suddenly a sonic beam hit right in front of him, making him stop in mid step.

"Stop right there. The only place you're going is to jail" Cyborg said as he lowered his sonic cannon

"Oh really? Well then have a taste of this!" And with that he threw a sphere at Raven that exploded at her feet. When the smoke cleared Raven seemed to be on jumbos side. Then the Titans saw Mumbo trying to make a getaway.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and they all sprung into action. All of the team rushed towards Mumbo to stop him. All except one. Beastboy stood In front of Raven facing her down

"Raven don't make me do this." He pleaded "I don't want to hurt you." He said with a torn look on his face

"If you don't want to hurt me then I'll just have to hurt you!" Raven said as she attacked. When she leapt at him he didn't move, he just stood there with a sad look on his face. Her dark magic tendrils grabbed him and threw him against a wall. He stood up dazed with his head bleeding and promptly fell unconscious. Once she saw him fall Raven suddenly came out of the trance she was put in and rushed towards Beastboy. As she lifted him into her arms, she noticed that the fight was over and the team was standing behind her with concerned looks on their faces.

"Raven?" asked Robin looking at Raven in concern.

"Step away before I make you" Raven said before she opened up a portal to the tower and stepped through. Hours later Beastboy woke up in the infirmary and the first thing he saw was Raven.

"Hey there Rae." he said with a soft smile on his face. " I'm ok you can stop worrying."

"Why did you do that?" she asked "You know the protocol in the case that one of use turns evil. So why didn't you follow it?"

"Because there's a quote I live my life by: You don't turn your back on family, even if they do." he said to her. Suddenly he felt a warm pair of lips on his. Before he could react she left letting him sit there with the lingering feeling of the contact still on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've been told that I'm good with dialogue, so I thought I'd try a story of just that. (This is Stella Bella 123 btw).**

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay then, we won't."

"Wait. What? Raven!"

"You really do fall for that too easily."

"You really do use it too easily. You just think I'm too ugly but you won't admit it."

"That's not the case and you know it."

"Then why not? Starfire and Robin did it last week and they haven't even been going out for as long as we have."

"Yes, and Robin hated it. He just did it because he would give into anything Star asks for when she uses those darn puppy eyes, which, by the way, she learned from you."

"So you'll do it if I give you puppy eyes."

"No!"

"Come on! It's not like I want us to do it on top of a billboard saying 'look over here!'"

"No, but you don't want to do it completely alone either. And even if you did, you'd still be there!"

"Well, don't I kind of have to be there?"

"Technically I could just be thinking of you while I do it."

"So you're open to doing it?"

"No. Why don't you do it alone?"

"Cause then where's the fun?"

"It's not fun. That's my point, Beast Boy."

"Come on, Raven. It doesn't have to be particularly romantic. It's just something fun to do."

"Beast Boy, I will not sing at karaoke night with you and that is final!"

**So, yea… that was short. But, I hope it was entertaining anyways!**


End file.
